food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiuniang/Story
Fondness Story I. Nightmare There is a dry and rough bread and a cup of muddy water in the dark and damp room. “Jiuniang… I feel terrible.” Master attendant curled in the corner, put forth the strength in biting the bread. Ambiguous groan came from her mouth. I climbed over and use the back of the hand to cover her forehead. “Master attendant, you have a fever!” The burning temperature made me feel a panic. Subconsciously leaning against the door. “I…I’ll call for a help.” “NO! DON”T DO IT!” I don’t know where did her strength came from, her hand grabbed my wrist, and the eyes that were about to lose focus were filled with panic. “Please, don’t.” “Jiuniang… do not find anyone. Please don’t do anything. Don’t d...” Her voice became weaker and weaker until it was inaudible. With the collapse of my master, the boundless darkness drowned me. … … … “!!!” I opened my eyes violently. My mouth was slightly open and I made a meaningless huff-huff sound. “Jiuniang? Jiuniang! What happened to you?” The familiar male voice rang in the ear. I slugged for a few seconds before I gradually recovering. An anxious face came into view. It turned out to be a dream. "I... nothing." replied with tiny voice, I buried my face in his embrace. No more talking, the atmosphere suddenly quieted down. I can only hear the buzzing sound of the fire from time to time. His embracing arms are tightening. The ear is close to his chest. And after a while, I whisper. "Heartbeat... slowed down..." “Hmm?” “Nothing... I’ll sleep now.” “Okay.” A reassuring atmosphere, not a big but relaxing embrace. It is good… that you are here. II. Miss It "Let me see… Spring Town, Spring Town..." Standing at the forked road, Yellow wine took my hand and looked up and down the map. My head is still in a daze a little, and the halation reflected from his hair tip is dazzling. Thinking about these things in confusion, I feel so weak, weighed down for a while. Yellow wine noticed that it’s not right for him to violently dragged me. He walk in front of me and crouch down. "Hop in." "Mm." "Just tell me if you aren’t sleep well." "I am sorry......" Yellow wine’s back is holding me. “Brother Yellow wine.” I droop my eyelid, Whispered softly. "What's wrong?" The answer’s voice is reassuring. In fact, I know that the normal him is not like this. he is born with a look of anger, but when it’s related to me, he becomes very gentle. "Do you think... can we find my master attendant?" "Yes! we can, this great… brother will definitely help you find your master." Yellow wine paused, totally affirmative. "I have investigated it. I will find it this time. Little Jiuniang can rest assured!" "Thank you, brother Yellow wine..." "It’s no need." Spring town. Light kingdom’s famous big city. Someone said that her master attendant is being sold here. After we choose an inn, Yellow wine led me to arrange for settle down. Just when he discussed the fine deal with the treasurer, I saw a familiar figure that flashed away from outside of the door. No longer unkempt, the eyebrows are clean and beautiful. But can still faintly see the former look. The most important thing is the marking on the back of the hand! "Master attendant!" The sudden encounter made me ‘off in another world’ for a moment. I didn't have time to think much. I rush into the crowd directly and chased her up. III. Helpless The noisy sound, the crowd of people. Master attendant that I just found a moment ago is now gone. Not even a shadow left. The impulse subsided and consciousness returned to the mind. "Oh..." scared by the surrounding environment, I held my mouth tight. Where… am I? I confusedly turn my head back. Crowed people, so many buildings, the inn that I just came from is completely disappeared. “Brother… Yellow wine…” Habitually shouting. Then I got a hard bump by the pedestrians, falling on the ground. The scene in my eye began to blur. Sea of human figures. It hurts…. “Kneel down!” The man whose I couldn’t see the clear face gave a command to my master. “Hey… Little girl… Abnormal… You aren’t…” The person next to him pulled the sleeve of the man and whispered something. "You don't mess with me. It is food soul and then what? It’s not a broiler." The man rudely pushed the hands of his companion and walked over with the whip. I was afraid, but the idea of protecting my master made me instinctively want to get up and resist. "Jiuniang, don't!" master took my hand and step out. "Don't... don't do anything, don't do anything." Her eyes were full of pleading. I can't refuse the order from my master. "It’s you who secretly eat it, you secretly eat it." The man cursed loudly and waved a long whip. The whip fell on the body of the master, accompanied by the sound of open wound. Listening to her stifling groan, and the low crying sound, I feel like there is something spill out of my heart. I covered my ears and desperately went back, trying to escape the sad scene in front of the eyes. “It hurts…” "It hurts..." curled up on the ground, I buried my head between my legs and talked to myself in pain. "Little girl? What happened to you?" The strange male voice rang in the ear. I looked up, didn’t know when was the two men wearing armor came to me. There was a large space beside him, and the crowd was surrounded in circle. "I..." Looking at their concerned faces, I couldn’t speak for a while. Brother Yellow wine… Where are you… IV. Where to Depend On… "Little girl, are you okay?" Uncle bent over and looked at me with a worried look. His right hand hovering in the air, he want to pat her head but he dare not to. These two are the people of the Civil Guardian Division. Although the costumes are a little different, but I have seen them before in Yellow wine’s hometown. "I... I can't find my brother." I whispered back. "Ah? Can't find a family member?" Uncle stood up straight and immediately comforted me. "Don't worry about that, follow us to the headquarter and we will help you find a family. OK?" “Okay!” I don't want to go, although I understand that these uncles are a good person. But I just want to wait for Yellow wine, my brother here. He will definitely come find me. Then again, some kind of emotion that imprinted in my mind makes me unable to refuse. Just then, a surprised shout coming from the crowd. "Little Yinyin! Is she my little Yinyin?!" An old woman squeezed through the crowd and ran towards here. Looking at her, the indescribable fear shrouded me in the blink of an eye. “It’s…. the same….” My body trembled in fear. This old woman and the man I recall in the memory gave me the same feeling. "Mother?" Uncle distracted for a sec, then surprised. "Is this your mother? Come on." He said it while using the hand to help me up. “No… No…” I tried to scream while my little arm is in the uncle’s hand. However, in the end, there are only a few meaningless words came out of my mouth. What I want to say, what I want to convey, is suppressed by fear in my throat. The old woman is still approaching step by step. It’s… too late already. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for the predictable ending. Suddenly, everything around me was quiet. Just like that time. The sound of the crackling bonfire rang as if it were still in the ear. I retake the hand that the guards are holding, my whole body feels the warm of the embrace at the same time. The familiar atmosphere drove away the restlessness. In the darkness, I heard a shout of anger. “GO AWAY!” When I open the eyes again, I found that Yellow wine is knelt down and hugging me. The right hand grabs the big sword that pierce into the ground. Staring at the guard's pupil as if he wants to eat them alive. The two uncle civil guards were scared and retreat. "This... this girl's mother is coming, w... we are." I and Yellow wine cast a sight long glances together with indignation. That old woman’s figure is nowhere to be found. "This great me said…" Yellow wine picked me up with one hand, and raised the big sword in the other. It’s an awe-inspiring presence. “Get lost!” No longer looking at the chaotic scene, I buried my face in the Yellow wine’s collar. I know that you will come, I knew it... I always waiting for you. Your presence here… is the best… V. Jiuniang Spring Town has met a small disturbance today, and it seems that the civil guards had misunderstood the two foreign food souls. Fortunately, there was no escalation, and it was quickly solved under the mediation of both parties. So the farce only lasted for a short time, it was gradually forgotten by people and it will disappear in the daily tea before meals. But under this misunderstanding is hiding something unusual. … … Somewhere in Spring Town, an old woman acted completely different from the posture of her appearance, she pushes open the window and jumps in. "It's a pity." Pull out the wig and tear open the fake skin on the face, the head of a middle-aged man emerged from it. "It’s not easy to find a food soul with abnormal condition. I’m surprise that I can’t get her. " He swung his head and sighed. "I’m so close to get her in my hand." "So I said earlier, let me do it and there will be no mistake like this." In the corner of the room, a teenager with a wrist tied to the chain yawned and walked out of the shadows. "Let me solve it now?" "No!" The man raised his hand for prohibition. "It's a bit of a hassle. I know the food soul who guards her. It's Yellow wine." He said while looked at the teenager. "You think you can beat that Yellow wine?" "Tch!" The teenager clasped his chest with both his hands and make a disdain face. "I am stronger than him." "Let’s wait for more people, don't make a new trouble." The man shook his head in noncommittal and opened new subject. “Did you treat that child well?” “I’ve already sent the carriage to Gloriville. The boy seems to be very dissatisfied with the reaction of the man and groan coldly. "That's good, I didn't expect such a low-level downline to surprise us. A controllable master attendant, I hope the top didn’t overplayed it." The man's smirk reverberated in the room. ... On the other side, Yellow wine and Jiuniang returned to the inn. "Don’t run around by your own again next time." Yellow wine clumsily combed Jiuniang’s hair with a wooden comb. "I can't find you anywhere, that scares me a lot." "...I'm sorry." Jiuniang bowed her head with a “feels guilty” face. "...I’m not...I’m not blaming you." Yellow wine saw her face, scratched the back of the head, and speak with slower tone. "...Yellow wine brother, will you always be by my side?" After a moment of silence, Jiuniang suddenly headed up and looked at the Yellow wine, speaking with a pitiful pouting mouth. Yellow wine was first stunned. And then continued the movements in his hands, replied her with soft voice. “I will.” Category:Food Soul Story